moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Davis
Mark Davis (portrayed by Brendan Fletcher) was a main character in the slasher-horror crossover Freddy vs. Jason. A young man from Springwood, Ohio, he was committed to Westin Hills Asylum as part of the local government's plan to eliminate the menace of Freddy Krueger. He was the only character in the film to be killed by Freddy. History As a boy, Mark idolised his older brother Bobby and looked up to him. One night in 1999, Bobby had committed suicide and his death left Mark utterly traumatised, leading to Mark being institutionalised. He would spend the next four years as a patient at Westin Hills Asylum, during which time the hospital staff would force their patients to take an experimental drug called Hypnosil which could suppress dreams. This was done in order to protect the youth of Springwood by eliminating all memory of the demonic child-killer Freddy Krueger, who was able to keep coming back thanks to the town's fear of him. By erasing all evidence of Freddy's existence, the current generation of Springwood's youth knew nothing about him and would not fear him, preventing him from returning. In 2003, Mark and his fellow inmate Will Rollins learned of a murder that had taken place at 1423 Elm Street, where Will's ex-girlfriend Lori Campbell lived. Will wanted to make sure Lori was all right, so Mark staged a psychotic episode to get the guard's attention and give him the chance to swipe the guard's keys. This ploy was successful and Mark and Will escaped, heading into Springwood. The following day, Mark spent much of his time researching the drugs that Westin Hills were giving their patients as well as the history of Springwood. He had heard the name "Freddy Krueger" mentioned at the asylum, but when he searched for the name in public records he came up empty. He and Will would later meet Lori at Springwood High School and there Mark revealed to Lori that the disfigured man she had seen in a recent dream was Freddy. Unfortunately, Mark failed to realise that by mentioning Freddy in the company of numerous high school students, he was putting them in danger by spreading awareness of Krueger's existence. Death Some time after Jason Voorhees' rampage at the cornfield rave, Mark was at home in his garage. Struggling to stay awake, he entered the bathroom for a Wake-Aid pill, but saw Freddy in his bathroom mirror. In his shock, he dropped his last pill down the sink, but in reality he had fallen asleep at his workbench. Trapped in his nightmare, Mark saw an apparition of his brother Bobby who was lying in a blood-filled bathtub. Bobby, speaking in Freddy's voice, threatened Mark and began ranting. Assuming his true form, Freddy then told Mark to pass on a message to his friends. Mark refused, but by this time Freddy was strong enough to affect his victims in the real world and didn't need Mark alive. Freddy set Mark's back on fire, burning a message into his skin. As Freddy was killing Mark, Lori and Will had arrived and witnessed his demise. Freddy finished off Mark by slashing him across the face with his finger blades. The message on Mark's back read "FREDDY'S BACK". Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (series) Category:Friday the 13th (franchise) Category:Freddy vs. Jason Category:Innocent Victims Category:Murder Victims Category:Exotic Death Category:Violent Deaths Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Multiple Wounds Category:Death by Immolation Category:Death by Slashing